DL Drabbles
by DLdrabbles
Summary: Snapshots in memory of time.
1. Chapter 1: Ruki x Yui

"Valentine's Day? I've never celebrated something so...useless. But starting today, I guess I will." Ruki snickered, taking a deep breath and then took Yui's hand.

This was a big deal for someone as heartless as this Mukami, especially since he pushed her away when she came back into his life. "Listen to me very carefully. I know I've been upset with past experiences that control how I feel and act, unstable emotions controlling me in a way that just isn't how I am. I love you so much that my heart bursts with fear and happiness all at once because I am so joyful a woman as gracious and pure as you is within my reach, but also I am in fear that our love will be at loss once again.

You, Yui, are my one and only Eve. You make the world seem less terrifying each second my fingers are intertwined with yours. I love you, my Eve.."


	2. Chapter 2: Ruki x Yui

The love that withheld us apart, it's grown into a feeling that I don't want to get rid of ever in all my eternal, lonely life.

Your hair reminded me of sun rays I used to see as a child when I'd peer out the window, looking at nature's beautiful scenery of something it's made so delicately. Your eyes are like a beautiful rose gold wine that you only drink on special occasions, opening the fine glass bottle to pour the sparkling liquid elixir into your wine glass to taste the sweetness once more. They shine like rubies, faded into a pink that is purified and happy all around. You've meant so much to me over the past few years that I've known you existed, I've become infatuated with how you and I could collide with one another in this hell-stricken world.

Yui, you truly are such a gorgeous woman that I cannot seem to live without because you are like my air. It's hard to breathe without your hand in mine.

Do you feel safe when with me? Or am I like them as well in the aspect of cruelty...? It's a much scarier place without the one person I know my body cannot psychically live without since you've given me reason to keep on going.

Please, please don't leave my side or ever betray me. I don't know how to survive without you.  
Even if the world comes crashing down upon us for our faults and sins we've committed, I know that we can escape and go on and on together.


	3. Chapter 3: Ruki

The sleepless nights. The unkept thoughts. It had all come back from where it began, not knowing how to close them off anymore. The air was dry and eerie, filling the room with light dust and over thought complications. It couldn't be this bad. Could it? Was he just over thinking the situation?

Probably.

Probably not. 

His heart was erotic and beating faster than a speeding bullet with anxiety and fear. 

Never has someone made his own being feel so... Afraid. 

His mind echoed with terrifying tragedies that could've happened. 

The body of cream color entranced his entire being with her sways and movements as they were alone on the bedroom. Violence was always something that strangely turned her on, but he would never feel the same way about it. The scars on his back bled tremendously once again, the hickeys started to appear darker and darker each night he spent alone with her which made the pain more horrific. He began to give into her sadistic ways with the softness she sometimes allowed Ruki to experience, in which he never wanted to leave her. He adored just this nature from such a woman of power and hatred.

"Beat me, play with me, use me.. as long as it makes you happy to torture everything that I am, kill me.."

His words echoed back then with such sentences of a defeated lust, just remembering how much she wanted him to suffer from underneath her nails that scraped his skin, from her voice that boomed in ears when everything was still and silent. He couldn't run from such a woman who tricked him with a fake love that was stronger than the saviors with a real kind of love, the one he had never experienced. Ruki was in bliss for the longest time before realizing her toxicity had overtaken everything he's kept walls up for, she had broken through him. 

He watched it all unfold before his very eyes, the disasters soon following behind her vile rain. Ruki watched as she had taken him right out of his true love's grasp with her poisonous touch, blocking out his silent cries for help with her evils dripping all over him. She had him wrapped around her finger with demonic laced words that were filled with fake love and an unforgiving bite, that couldn't be broken. 

He believed every little lie that came with the ugly truths that soon followed behind her, yet be never even batted an eye at them, for reasons he may never know. She was the sentence to a hell of never ending abuse that messed up his mind more and more as each second passed, truly becoming clouded by the foolery she had casted upon him like a curse a witch places on her next victim. 

Sanity became less and less valuable as the demons ate all his pureness right out of his body, for love was a curse placed upon him. He knew it was real, love is something to use people. Love is hate, love is something he never wanted to experience ever again, for he knew the consequences in which he's face from another lie told by someone new.

I remember wanting to die by only her hand. How much I've played myself back then, believing I'd be happy with the woman I've so mistakenly fell over my own feet for. Never again will I allow someone to seduce and lie to me with their hearts in halves, I will not be used by anyone ever again, even if that makes I am to die alone someday."


	4. Chapter 4: Ayato x Yui

Slowly leaning down upon her, he rubbed his surprisingly warmer lips against her cheek. Her tasty blood was starting to press against her skin as she let out a breath as warm as her current temperature, making him feel so much better while his lips was sliding down in a slow motion.

He finally pressed his lips against her delightful flavored neck for a taste. It tasted just like his favorite sweet. He let in a gasp as he opened his eyes to look at her expression. She looked scared. But relaxed. Just as he wished. He knew that she loved what he was doing with her. Though, all this time she was full of lies to push him away when she enjoyed every bit of it.

She enjoyed it as much as Ayato did.

His hands found the smooth skinned warm legs of the human below him. He lifted them up and found his way between her thighs while his lips stood where they were, until he was done. He caressed the legs he owned, his lips left her skin be. But not for long.

"I am going to make you feel the way you have never felt before, Chichinashi."

His eyes looked down on her body where she would want to hide. It wasn't long before a smug grin found his lips. He again leaned down upon her chest, opened his mouth to show his fangs without letting the grin disappear from his lips. He plunged them in her soothing skin for a short suck.

"I am going to leave my signature all over your body to let everyone in this world know that you are mine. I don't think of giving you away to someone else other than me."

One of the hands let go of the leg to make its way up to the cheek he just rubbed his lips on; touching her soft skin from his knuckles to the back of his fingers as his green eyes found the sherbet pink ones.

"You are mine. Never forget that. "


	5. Chapter 5: Ayato x Yui

Grabbing the doors of his pitch black shirt, he pulled them close to each other to finally button them up. He ran his hands from up to down for a final touch on the shirt and for the sake of fixing it, the hands finally found their place at the belt.

A chuckle escaped his lips that was followed by a pesky grin, as he stared at himself reflected to the mirror. "She's never going to see this coming!" He lifted one of his hands up and ran his fingers through is soft and rose red hair. Even so, those hairs one by one fell back before his emerald green eyes.

His plan was to sneak into her room. The Chichinashi would find this unexpected and perhaps would even be mad but Ayato would find a way to make it right of course.

It didn't take long for him to arrive outside of her room. He opened the door.

It had a different atmosphere from where he was living. It looked... well lit? His own room was just dark, dead and cold but this place felt a little warmer. Something he wanted to feel a long time ago, that was for sure. He needed to get his mind off such a thing and focus on what he had to do instead of thinking these unnecessary thoughts.

He didn't know why but as much as he felt disappointed that the Chichinashi wasn't home yet, he also felt relieved with no reason, perhaps surprising her this way was more of a correct way, to his thinking. He didn't need to explain why so instead he just walked towards to the big pink bed and sat on it. He needed to surprise her after all. He placed his elbow on the soft pink pillow and laid down while facing the door in front of him and waited for his prey to see her master.


End file.
